


Фортуна благоволит смелым

by bitter_zephyr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drama, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, M/M, Sappy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_zephyr/pseuds/bitter_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Я столько раз давал тебе возможность, – прошептал он, – сказать мне».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фортуна благоволит смелым

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fortune Favors The Brave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/554067) by [f0rcryin0utl0ud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rcryin0utl0ud/pseuds/f0rcryin0utl0ud). 



> **Название:** Фортуна благоволит смелым  
>  **Автор:** forcryinoutloud   
> **Оригинал:** Fortune Favors The Brave   
> **Переводчик:** bitter zephyr  
>  **Пейринг:** Артур/Мерлин  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Саммари:** «Я столько раз давал тебе возможность, – прошептал он, – сказать мне».  
>  **Примечание автора:** поскольку после серии 5x05 я впала в ужасную депрессию, я не могла не написать это.   
> **Предупреждение:** возможные спойлеры  
>  **Разрешение на перевод:** получено

Артур наблюдал за Мерлином, ходившим по комнате и выглядевшим так, словно он потерял нечто, что было самым важным в его жизни. В каком-то смысле, так оно и было, подумал Артур. Он бросил перо на стол и потер ладонью лицо.

– Всё в порядке, сир? – спросил Мерлин, и Артур с силой стиснул челюсти, понимая, как он устал от того, что тот его так называет. «Сир», «милорд» и ещё масса других почтительных обращений, которые Артур, возможно, когда-то так хотел услышать от Мерлина, сейчас стали последней каплей в чаше его терпения.

– Нет, Мерлин, – устало ответил он, – не в порядке.   
Он облокотился на спинку стула, смотря на Мерлина, своего слугу, а иногда и советчика, на своего лучшего друга. За последние десять лет он так много раз смотрел в эти выразительные синие глаза… и то, что он видел сейчас, точнее, то, чего он не видел, заставляло холодеть всё внутри. Глаза Мерлина, когда-то такие яркие и полные жизни, сейчас казались мертвыми.

– Если хотите, я могу позвать Гвен? – предложил Мерлин.

Артур помотал головой.  
– Я был терпелив, – тихо сказал он, смотря на свои руки и крутя кольцо на пальце. – Я терпеливо ждал, Мерлин, – продолжил он, снова качая головой, – когда ты начнешь доверять мне.

Мерлин наклонил голову.  
– Разумеется, я вам доверяю, сир.

– Прекрати это! – нахмурившись, рявкнул Артур, поднимаясь на ноги и толкая Мерлина пальцем в грудь.

Мерлин тоже нахмурился, потирая грудь, и раздраженно выдохнул:  
– Прекратить что, сир?

– Это! – вскричал Артур. – С каких пор ты вообще стал таким почтительным? – сухо продолжил он. – Десять лет ты называл меня Артуром, а теперь «сир то», «милорд сё». – Он издал полный отвращения звук и отвернулся.

– Ты Король, – просто ответил Мерлин.

Артур сердито уставился на занавески над кроватью.  
– А ты кто? – потребовал ответа он, всё ещё стоя к Мерлину спиной.

– Твой слуга, – без промедления сказал тот. Но Артур знал, что у него едва не вырвалось что-то другое, что-то унизительное вроде «лакея» или «идиота», и Артуру отчаянно захотелось забрать назад все эти слова, которые он столько раз говорил Мерлину за прошедшие годы, только теперь осознавая: тот не понимал, что Артур говорил всё это не всерьез. 

– Ты больше, чем просто слуга, – возразил Артур, оборачиваясь. Он скрестил руки на груди, смотря, как Мерлин вытирает стол, не поднимая на него глаз. – Ты думаешь, что я ничего не замечаю, но это не так. 

– Я не понимаю, о чем ты, – легко произнес Мерлин, вымученно улыбнувшись, и у Артура всё словно сжалось внутри. Он так устал от притворства. 

– В Камелоте нет места магии, – тихо проговорил он, наблюдая за тем, как Мерлину лишь с трудом удалось не дернуться от его слов… от своих собственных слов. – Ты так сказал.

Артур видел, как дернулось горло Мерлина, когда тогда сглатывал, пытаясь выиграть пару секунд.   
– Да, – подтвердил он.

– И ты сам знаешь, что ты неправ, – непринужденно произнес Артур, делая шаг в его сторону.

Мерлин нахмурился, смотря на столешницу перед собой, и Артур заметил слезы в его глазах. Ему так хотелось подойти ближе, успокоить, притянуть Мерлина в объятие, он мечтал об этом уже столько раз. Но он заставил себя остаться на месте. Мерлин переступил с ноги на ногу, и Артур ясно увидел тот момент, когда он решился на ещё одну ложь. Он хмыкнул и посмотрел прямо на короля:  
– Ты всегда говоришь, что я неправ, – отшутился он.

– Я устал, Мерлин, – измученно выдохнул Артур, проводя рукой по волосам.

– Я расстелю кровать, – тут же ответил Мерлин, собираясь пройти мимо него к постели, но Артур схватил его за руку, останавливая. 

– Я столько раз давал тебе возможность, – прошептал он, – сказать мне.

У Мерлина задрожала нижняя губа, и он уставился на Артура глазами, в которых стояли готовые пролиться слезы. Артуру хотелось встряхнуть его, потребовать ответить, неужели Мерлин действительно считал его таким непроходимым идиотом, который после всех этих лет не знал Мерлина лучше, чем самого себя.  
– Артур, – прошептал Мерлин, собираясь сказать что-то ещё, но не находя слов.

– Я не мой отец, Мерлин, – произнес Артур.

– Я знаю. – Мерлин сглотнул, кивая.

– Неужели? – Артур наклонил голову, внимательно изучая его лицо.

– Да, – не задумываясь ответил Мерлин, и ответ его звучал так уверенно, что Артур не посмел в нём усомниться. Но у него оставалось ещё так много вопросов.

– В Камелоте нет места магии, – повторил он, сжимая руку Мерлина. – Ты действительно так думаешь? – Мерлин открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но Артур встряхнул его, останавливая. – Больше никакой лжи, Мерлин, – едва ли не взмолился он.

Мерлин ответ взгляд. Артур молча наблюдал за одинокой слезинкой, скатившейся по его щеке, и за снова и снова дергающимся кадыком. Ему опять так хотелось обнять Мерлина, было просто удивительно, как часто у него возникало это нелепое желание, но оно снова было тут как тут. По правде говоря, Артур вообще не думал, что оно когда-либо исчезало.  
– Нет, – прошептал Мерлин так тихо, что Артур не смог бы с уверенностью сказать, услышал ли он это или же это была лишь игра его воображения, и он только увидел, как открылись губы Мерлина, чтобы произнести ответ.

Артур сделал глубокий вдох, закрывая глаза и улыбаясь.  
– Магия всегда была в Камелоте, – проговорил он, снова открывая глаза и встречаясь со взглядом, в которым плескались одновременно и ужас, и облегчение.

Мерлин кивнул, и по его щеке покатилась ещё одна слеза. Артур протянул руку, стирая её, и задержал дыхание, когда Мерлин вдруг закрыл глаза, подаваясь навстречу его движению. Он сделал ещё один шаг, теперь становясь прямо перед Мерлином. Мерлином, который наклонил голову, издав какой-то тихий отчаянный звук. И именно это заставило Артура действовать, притянуть Мерлина к себе, обнимая. Он уткнулся лбом в его шею, бормоча что-то совершенно бессмысленное в бледную кожу, в то время как Мерлин затрясся в его руках.

– Это я во всём виноват, – прохрипел он, и Артур обнял его сильнее, но Мерлин отстранился, выпутался из объятий и сделал несколько шагов назад, с ужасом смотря ему в глаза. Он помотал головой, одновременно кое-как вытирая слезы. – Артур, – прошептал он так подавленно, что Артур не смог стоять на месте, он снова попытался подойти, остановившись, только когда Мерлин выставил перед собой руку.

– Что бы то ни было, – попытался успокоить Артур, – мы справимся с этим вместе. Как и всегда.

– Я обрек тебя на такую судьбу, – пробормотал Мерлин. Его ноги вдруг перестали держать его, и он осел на пол. Артур бросился к нему, опускаясь перед ним на колени. – Они дали тебе шанс, – продолжил Мерлин, будто разговаривая с самим собой, – а я его забрал. И та судьба, которая теперь ждет тебя, – это моя вина.

Артур снова потянулся к нему, на этот раз касаясь лица, заставляя Мерлина поднять голову и посмотреть на него.  
– Мы сами творим свою судьбу, – уверенно произнес он, стирая слезы Мерлина. Тот попытался помотать головой, но Артур не отпустил его. – Нет. – Он притянул Мерлина ближе. – Что бы ни случилось, – прошептал он ему на ухо, зарываясь пальцами в темные волосы, – это случится только из-за решений, которые приму я сам и никто иной.

Мерлин вцепился в тунику Артура, утыкаясь лицом ему в шею.  
– Ты не понимаешь, – хрипло ответил он, ещё сильнее сжимая пальцами ткань. – Мордред. – Мерлин вздрогнул, и Артур вздохнул.

– Ты, видимо, и правда считаешь меня идиотом, – сказал он.

Мерлин хмыкнул, отстраняясь. Он попытался улыбнуться, но у него не получилось.  
– Артур.

Артур закатил глаза.  
– Я помню, что когда я спас его, он был друидом, – сухо ответил он, вставая на ноги и протягивая Мерлину руку, чтобы помочь подняться. – Разве ты не помнишь, какое обещание я дал, – серьезно спросил он, – когда Элианом овладел дух друидского мальчика?

– Но…

– Я сдержу это обещание, – прервал Артур. Мерлин, казалось, был готов снова начать возражать, но Артур покачал головой. – Мерлин, – простонал он, – Мордред до сих пор служил Камелоту с честью, достойной рыцаря. – Мерлин отвел взгляд, и Артур накрыл ладонью его запястье. – Что бы ты ни думал, он заслуживает, чтобы ему дали шанс. – Он снова вздохнул, сжимая пальцы вокруг запястья Мерлина. – Мне многое нужно исправить, – тихо заметил он. – Возможно, не только я пытаюсь это сделать.

– Тебе не стоит ему доверять, – серьезно возразил Мерлин. Его глаза были наполнены таким испугом, что Артур непроизвольно снова сжал его руку.

– Почему? – вдруг спросил Артур. – Почему ты так уверен, что мне не стоит ему доверять?

Мерлин помотал головой, выглядя при этом совершенно несчастным.   
– Я не могу, – проговорил он.

– Больше никаких секретов, – взорвался Артур, подходя вплотную к Мерлину, врываясь в его личное пространство. – Я доверяю тебе. Я готов доверить тебе свою жизнь. – Руки сами собой опустились Мерлину на бедра, пока Артур наблюдал за эмоциями, сменявшими одна другую на этом выразительном лице. – Ты не можешь принимать решения за меня, Мерлин, – тихо произнес он. – А я не смогу принимать правильные решения, если у меня не будет всей необходимой информации.

Мерлин закрыл глаза, кусая губы, а его руки накрыли ладони Артура.  
– Он убивает тебя, – задушено проговорил он, и по спине Артура сразу пробежал холодок. – Он убивает тебя, Артур, а меня нет рядом, чтобы остановить его.

Облизнув губы, Артур открыл было рот, но так и не нашел, что сказать. Он смотрел, как Мерлин открывает покрасневшие и припухшие глаза, из которых теперь градом катились слезы. Он выглядел так, будто Артур уже умер.  
– Ну, ладно, – медленно, осторожно произнес Артур. Губы Мерлина раздраженно дернулись, и Артур почувствовал, как где-то в горле зарождается смех.

– «Ну, ладно»? – выпалил Мерлин. – Артур, – прошипел он, проводя ладонями вверх по его рукам и останавливаясь на плечах, отчего по коже Артура побежали мурашки. Мерлин встряхнул его, и он едва не засмеялся-таки при мысли о том, что этот человек, его друг, решился вот так просто встряхнуть Короля. – Ты что, не слышал, что я сказал? – требовательно спросил Мерлин.

Артур усмехнулся.  
– Мерлин, – протянул Артур, – иногда ты и правда такой идиот.

Мерлин сердито уставился на него, отчего улыбка Артура стала только шире. Он сильнее сжал его бедра, притягивая ближе, заставляя Мерлина, на лице которого было написано полное замешательство, едва ли не споткнуться об себя.

– Артур?

– Ты десять лет следовал за мной по пятам, – напомнил Артур, приподняв бровь. – Не думаю, что в ближайшее время это изменится. – Улыбаясь, он наклонился ближе, к самому уху Мерлина. – Но если тебе от этого станет легче, я могу не отпускать тебя от себя ни днем, ни ночью.

Мерлин фыркнул, отталкивая Артура и закатывая глаза.  
– Невероятно, – пробормотал он, снова поворачиваясь к столу и продолжая прибираться. – Только ты мог узнать, что твой слуга – волшебник, и что ему известно, как ты умрешь, и начать шутить по этому поводу.

Артур усмехнулся, шлепнув Мерлина по рукам и заставляя оставить своё занятие.   
– Узнать, что ты волшебник? – он подтолкнул Мерлина в сторону кровати. – Я уже несколько лет знаю это, болван.

– Эй! Это ты болван, задница.

– Что же касается моей смерти и участия в ней Мордреда, – продолжил Артур, не обращая на слова Мерлина никакого внимания и заваливая его на матрац, на котором тот подскочил два раза, прежде чем, приподнявшись на локтях, уставиться на Артура, – то мы справимся с этим вместе. – Он тоже забрался на кровать, усаживаясь Мерлину на бедра. – Как и всегда. – Мерлин потянулся наверх, и Артур обхватил ладонями его лицо, наклоняясь для поцелуя. – Я доверяю тебе, Мерлин. Всегда доверял, – выдохнул Артур ему в губы.

– Я не позволю тебе умереть, – пообещал Мерлин, вцепившись пальцами в его тунику.

Артур улыбнулся в поцелуй.  
– Я знаю.


End file.
